If You Give King Julien A Cookie
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: Run like heck and get outta there! Julien's squee  one-shot.


**If You Give King Julien A Cookie…**

**By Eppogirl**

**Inspired by the book 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie'. I know! It's a really old picture book for little kids XP I remembered it recently…don't know why I made a fanfic about it…

* * *

**

_If you give King Julien a cookie… _

His face shines with delight when he sees one before him. "Ooh, a cookie? For me?" The lemur snatches the yummy chocolate chip cookie out of your hand and takes a big chomp out of it. Ah, bliss. Then he takes smaller bites until it is almost all gone.

After that, though, he realizes something. "Ahh! My beautiful fur coat is now littered with cookie bits!" He cries out after swallowing another bite. He glares at you with his big yellow eyes. "I demand you to brush all these pesky crumbs out!"

…_You will have to brush all the crumbs out of his fur. _

You return with a brush and get to work doing the second most disturbing and humiliating job in the world. I mean, all those crumbs really tangled up the fur on his chest and belly! This could take hours…

_And if you brush King Julien's fur till it glistens clean…_

But it doesn't. King Julien realizes something else that the brushing helped him realize. The places that were not brushed felt filthy. So he needed his daily bath _now_.

…_You might just have to give him a bath so he's clean all over._

You get ready his bathtub under a stone slab in his habitat. Water and bubbles cover every inch of the inside of the tub. He's ready to get inside, but he realizes that he is missing something.

_And once you prepare the bath just for him…_

"No, this simply cannot do!" King Julien declares. "I need my rubber ducky!"

…_He wants you to get his rubber ducky for him to bathe with._

You run towards a box near a bush and reach in. Your hand encloses around a familiar duck and you take it back to your majesty.

_And if you give him a rubber ducky to bathe with…_

"Yes!" He doesn't even say thank you. He just climbs into the tub and starts playing with it. But he soon sees one problem…

"The duck is not squeaking!" He announces. He squishes it again and again, tighter and tighter, but the yellow duck makes no sound. "Make noise, you stupid ducky!" He snaps. But it stubbornly doesn't.

…_It might just not squeak.._

He gives up and throws it aside. "Eh. That one's defective." His eyes light up as he gets an idea. "Ooh! Let's get a new one! Preferably purple. Yellow is sooo yesterday." He hops out of the tub before you can protest.

_So you need to buy him a new one._

You go to a nearby shopping center with him skipping by your side. You go inside and grab a cart. Julien hangs on a metal bar of the cart, feeling excited.

_But if you take King Julien shopping…_

You start moving in the direction where you think they sell bath things. You stop for a moment to look at a sign. Julien takes this advantage to pull the cart away from your hands. He pushes off…

_He might want to play with the cart._

Suddenly, he is rolling off down an aisle, laughing all the way. "I am da best king EVA!" He stands on top of the cart as the speed increases. You turn around in shock, and start to run after the cart in horror.

_Which pretty much spells disaster._

Julien has turned around to watch you chasing after the cart. He is amused. But he does not see the stack of cereal boxes ahead and coming up fast! You shout after him, but it's too late! The cart crashes into the stack, and colorful cereal boxes go flying everywhere!

Workers immediately start running to the scene of the disaster, and they look angry! They tell you guys to start cleaning up.

_And if he and you are forced to stack up scattered cereal boxes…_

King Julien refuses to help you restack the boxes. After you are done, you decide to bring home a box of cereal to eat that the workers said that you could keep because it got crushed in the fall and was no use to them anymore. This is when King Julien gets an idea. "You know what goes well with cereal?" He asks. He does not wait for an answer. "Milk!"

_He might become picky and want some milk to go with his cereal._

So you hop back into the store to pick up a carton of milk, and then both of you go back to the lemur habitat. Julien wants some cereal RIGHT NOW, so you get out a bowl, pour the cereal in and mix it with the milk. But Julien is thinking again.

_Once he's got his bowl of cereal…_

"And you know goes great with milk?" He asks. Again, he did not wait for an answer. "COOKIES!"

_He wants a cookie once more!_

He wants one now, and decides he doesn't want his cereal anymore. So you give him a cookie.

_And if you give King Julien a cookie…_

He starts eating a cookie again, and is totally immersed in doing so. You start backing away…

_RUN LIKE HECK AND GET OUTTA THERE!_

You turn on your heels and RUN LIKE YOU NEVER DID BEFORE! You don't want a repeat of what happened. So you leave and NEVAH LOOK BACK! King Julien will have to clean the crumbs out of his fur alone.

_The end.

* * *

_

***frowns at story* yeah, I don't know why I wrote this...**


End file.
